


A Welcome Surprise

by x_Damz_x



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fucking Machines, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Smut, fuck machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Damz_x/pseuds/x_Damz_x
Summary: Sir Pentious sadly doesn't have time to pleasure you as usual tonight but he thinks he found something that'll make it up to you.A little short to get ya going.
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 22





	A Welcome Surprise

Your heart was racing as you watched the snake demon slither around you, the cold metal of the table pressing against your skin. You felt a shiver run up your spine as he leaned in staring down at you with a proud smile on his features. Metal clamps held your arms down to your sides and your legs apart. He ran a claw down your arm, goosebumps rising along the path of it.

“You look rather nicce like thisss” Pentious hissed as he brought a claw up your face, cupping your cheek. He thumbed your cheek whilst locking eyes with you, his other hand gently touching along your naval. His touch was so featherlight as his claws slowly crawled up your torso, you struggled fruitlessly against your resistants to feel more of his touch.

“Oh my Dear, you ssshould know that you’re all mine tonight” He chuckled as his gaze began to wander over your body, his cold claws at last reaching your chest. You sucked in a breath at his cold touch on your chest, while his hand on your cheek moved to join his other in holding your chest.

“And I planned a night of fun for you my SSSweet” He lowly whispered as he lowered his head down, flicking his forked tongue out along one of your nipples before taking it into his mouth. You whimpered as you wiggled around, his touch driving you absolutely mad. And all too soon he lifted his head, staring at your heated face with a heavy lidded grin.

“Oh Darling, ssso eager,” He began to slither away, running a claw down your body. “But you’ll have to be a bit more patient” He stopped at the end of the table, staring down at you pass your spread legs. His claw ghosting just above your groin, your hips attempting to lift up into his hand but failed.  
  
You whimpered as he started to give you the pleasure you desired, he had a mischievous smile as he watched you. You knew that smile, he had something else planned tonight that he was ridiculously proud of. You would have pondered more on whatever this snake demon had planned for you if he hadn’t begun to use his mouth on you.

You threw your head back, mewling with pleasure. He gently worked a claw into your hole, making your back arch. Your toes curled as he licked and sucked your sweetness, thrusting his claw in and out of you. By the time he added a second claw you were already panting and when he curled those claws inside of you, your hips bucked. Pentious lifted his head while still fingering your hole, that damned smile still on his face.

“I think you’re ready my SSSweet” He purred, causing you to raise a brow. He slipped his claws out and slithered out of sight.

Now whatever has this snake planned for you?

You gasped in surprise as a pair of claws blinded you and felt hot breath on your skin, a forked tongue flicked out against your neck. And a soft kiss was placed on your neck as you felt soft fabric replace the claws over your eyes. You whined as you felt him pull away and leave you on the metal table, wishing for his touch. You almost called out to him when you heard the squeaking of wheels coming closer.

What has this mad Inventor made?

“Oh Darling don’t fret” He reassured you once the squeaking ended at the end of the table, a shiver went up your spine in excitement. You then felt something prod at your entrance and your hips bucked in response.

He didn’t…

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to give you my full attention tonight,” You moaned as whatever was poking at your hole finally entered. “I sssimply have too much work to do!” You heard him slither back over to you, his claw stroking your cheek.  


“But never worry Dear,” He undid the blindfold and you stared dumbfounded at what was between your legs. He slithered over to the fuck machine that was at the end of the table, you were buzzing with nervous excitment.

“I promissed you a night of pleasure, and a night of pleasure you will have!”


End file.
